FanChar: Yuki Evergreene
"I like you .... VERY much~!" ''- Yuki'' History Background Not much is known about Yuki only that she isn't all human, growing up being contently made fun of until her parent's "Disappeared" she was chased away from her home by many people in the neighborhood because she was different. Yuki made a new family in the forest and on occasion wonders into town to steal some food and clothes to survive most night's her Animal family cannot help with, despite being chased away from home at the age of 5 Yuki knows how to communicate very well she may not know a few words but she tries. She ran into Sky during her scouting fearing he'd shoo her off but instead he didn't, since then from time to time she follows him around from a distance as a tiny fox for better hiding in small places despite having a really fluffy white tail and being pure white she is really good at hiding. Sky has taken to calling her Fluffball when she's in her other form and sometimes treats her like a cat due to that fact she enjoys chasing Lazer pointers around, she sometimes get's into his house via his windows without leaving a trace that she was even there. Personality and traits Yuki is a shy hyperactive person who is afraid of every person but Sky Lexis, whenever she's around him she tries her best to not cause him any trouble, she is sometime's startled very easily but not all the time. Yuki enjoys chasing Lazer pointers around the floor like a cat and sometime's acts like a guard dog around people she doesn't trust. She has very good hearing and can hear the worst or good thing's before they even get close, she can even change from a tiny fluffball fox to something one can actually ride on due to her unknown nature and abilities. Special abilities Transformation She has the ability to change forms and even size if needed but only when she's a Fox creature. Strength(s) Weakness(s) Fear of People Gunma comic and anime Weapons Claws She has very Sharp claws. Teeth Tail Romance Sky Lexis Yuki has a small crush on Sky after running into him while she was looking for food, fearing he'd yell at her to but instead showed kindness to her. She stalks him around when using her fox form instead of being normal. She likes him because he's different to. Other information Likes: Fresh air, Hiking, Stalking Sky. Dislikes: People. Hobby: Following Sky around in her full tiny Fox Form. Diet: Meat, Some Sweets, Fruits and Veggies, Pizza. Date of Birth: November 5th Trivia * Yuki Evergreene is different from the Original Yuki Skellington, she's less stubborn and very polite. * Sky is the only one she enjoys spending time with. * She hide's her ears and tail whenever she goes out in public but still fears being around other people. External Links Category:Gunma Characters Category:Females Category:MadameYuki's characters Category:Earth born Category:Earth Category:Humanoid Category:Allies Category:Human Category:Female characters